


Don't Take my Baby Brother

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abduction, Character Death, Childhood, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: During a hunting trip, Felix and Glenn came across Rodrigue's dying body. He told them to run as they were being pursued by cloaked individuals. When the brother's were caught, Glenn asked these individuals that they could do what they want with him if they let Felix go.No 9. For the Greater GoodTake me instead/ “Run!”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Don't Take my Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains child abductions and Rodrigue's dying body.

It all started with a regular hunting trip with the Fraldarius family. Glenn was hiding within the bushes with Felix as they watched a stag peacefully eating the grass.

“Watch and learn, Felix.” The elder brother whispered as he readied his bow. “One clean hit, no hesitation.”

Glenn’s Minor Crest of Fraldarius activated when he shot his arrow at the deer. He landed a perfect hit and the blow instantly killed the stag. It collapsed down to the ground and its life bled away. Glenn smirked at his victory as he looked down at his younger brother and showed him the results.

“See that, little brother? That is how you hunt your prey.” The elder Fraldarius spoken and Felix’s eyes stared at the deer in amazement. Then Glenn rubbed the back of his neck and said, “But I guess I got a little _too_ lucky with my Crest.”

The ten-year-old boy then pulled out his bow and said, “Now it’s my turn to show you my hunting skills!”

Glenn laughed and ruffled his brother’s hair.

“Let’s bring this deer back to our old man and then I’ll watch whatever you call skills.” He said.

Felix pouted and asked, “Are you afraid I might surpass you?”

“Che, no.” His brother grunted. “It would be awhile for you to surpass me. You haven’t even beaten me in a sparing match yet.”

Tears appeared in Felix’s eyes and Glenn sighed at his crybaby brother.

“Come on, just help me with the deer.” The elder Fraldarius spoke. “I promise I will see your skills once we take the deer to father.”

Felix beamed as he excitedly rushed over to the stag. Glenn followed as he assisted his younger brother to lift it up. They both had the deer on their shoulders. Felix had the tail end while Glenn had the front. They both travelled carefully though the forest to search for their father. When they found him, he was lying on the ground with stab wounds on his body. Worried about their father, both Glenn and Felix dropped the deer and rushed over to him. Rodrigue was still alive, or at least he was now, when he looked up to his sons. He weakly reached a hand to Glenn’s shoulder and looked between his eldest and youngest.

“My sons… run!” Rodrigue weakly spoke.

“Wh-What?” Glenn arched an eyebrow, suspicious of what his father just said.

“They’re coming for you… Run!” Rodrigue spoke again.

“What? Who is coming for us?” Glenn asked.

There was a cold negative breeze that chimed in, and Felix noticed some cloaked strangers emerge from the trees. He was shaking like a leaf as he tugged on his brother’s jacket.

“What is it, Felix?” Glenn looked down at his younger sibling then looked to where Felix was pointing. The cloaked figures were approaching closer to them and the elder brother glared directly at them.

“RUN!” Rodrigue cried before he faded off.

Glenn quickly grabbed Felix’s arm and started to bolt though the forest. The two boys kept running until they had run into another group of cloaked figures. Glenn turned the corner with Felix and ran up north, only to find more of these strangers. Before the boys could sprint again, they realised they were surrounded. Glenn had enough of these cloaked figures. He drew out his sword and attempted to attack them. He put up a good fight as he had taken down a few of them. But when his back was turned, he heard his brother yelp and he frantically turned towards the cry. Glenn’s eyes widened in horror as he saw Felix being held by two of the cloaked individuals. One of them had covered the younger brother’s mouth with one hand while the other arm held his chest. The other figure was holding Felix’s legs, which were struggling to kick out of their grip. Glenn was later yanked by the ponytail, disarmed from his sword, and forced to the ground by two cloaked strangers.

“So,” one of the figures, who wore a silver bird-like mask, started. “I heard one of you boys bore a Major Crest. I wonder which one of you have it?”

Glenn growled at his captors as he struggled to break free. The speaker from before knelt to the elder Fraldarius and grabbed him by the chin.

“Is it you?” they asked in a distorted voice.

Glenn continued to growl, as he glared at the masked individual.

“And what if I am?” He asked.

“Then we’ll take you for your blood, but-” The masked figure turned towards Felix, who was still struggling to get out of the mages grip. “We heard that the youngest Fraldarius carried the Major Crest of Fraldarius.”

“You’re mistaken!” Glenn grunted. “I am the Major Crest bearer! Take me and leave my brother alone!”

“So… _You’re_ the Major Crest bearer?” the masked individual asked.

“I am!” Glenn confirmed.

The masked individual stared at Glenn for a couple of minutes and said, “Very well. We’ll take you with us. But-” They looked over to Felix again. “We’ll be taking your brother as well in case you are lying.”

Both the Fraldarius brothers’ eyes widened in horror.

“N-no! You can’t do this! Let him go!” Glenn begged. “Just take me!”

The masked figure did not listen. They snapped their fingers as the whole group of cloak figures and their captives disappear without a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, I might not be posting on the weekend. I am going to a certain area with no internet connections, but I would still be working on the other challenges. (Or skip them if I'm not interested.)  
> Some Random Person: Do people actually read your stuff?  
> Me: Well, I'm not writing to impress people. I mostly do it for fun. If they like it, they like it. If not, then I'll respect their opinion, just as long as they don't bully me.  
> So, if you guys do enjoy my content, hopefully I'll finish challenge 10, 11, 12 by Monday, but I am making no promises.


End file.
